After the War
by The Daydrifter
Summary: You know how Lin Chung had changed. But how were the ones around him affected? This is a partner story to my crossover: Interference. If you didn't read that one, then you will get slightly lost, though this can also be a stand-alone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Lady Green:

Lady Green smiled as First Squad competed against Second Squad in the Turtle Competition, though it was already clear who was going to win. But it wasn't the same. It was the first one they were going to win since Yen joined them.

She turned her head to Lin Chung. He had always come for any sort of event, and he was watching them now, his black clothes and grey hair standing out amongst the people, though no one gave him a second glance.

His sightless eyes revealed nothing. Lady Green frowned, wondering what had happened to the teenager that had been more than willing to help others, the one that had taken in appreciation the smallest of things.

But Tien Kwan's passing had possibly had a far deeper impact on him than they originally thought, along with the fact that Cheetah Castle and Panther Castle, the two animal kingdoms that Lin Chung was most comfortable with, had suffered heavier casualties than the others.

Not including the fact that he was now blind.

It seemed, that his sight had been the last thing he had lost before something seemed to have snapped inside of him. Now, he was constantly silent, serious, and didn't laugh as often. A smile was already considered rare for him.

She turned her attention back to the member of First Squad that had replaced Lin Chung. Yen. Yen was, admittedly, a good warrior. He was noble, a good strategist, and knew how to fight, was good at close combat, and good at all sorts of fighting strategies.

But, then again, she mused, Lin Chung was all that as well. He was not as good as Yen, truthfully, at all sorts of fighting methods, but he was a better archer than Yen. Including his Harmonic energy, which he had now more control of. In fact, his blindness was no longer a problem.

He had started to teach those crippled animals or heroes how to fight, even though they are missing something, using his Harmonic Energy to heal them the best he could. Lin Chung had, thankfully though, only lost his sight. The others were war injuries for the animals and heroes.

She had tried talking to him, only for him to turn away when she mentioned Yen. It seemed, that although Lin Chung respected him, he still held a slight grudge against him.

Lin Chung and herself had been paired several times before for things that didn't involve First or Second Squad, and she had been impressed with his quick improvisation.

The blind boy had also been sent on missions on his own, and, in Lady Green's opinion, he was more successful at those than First Squad.

She sighed, looking down, seeing Jumpy's proud and happy face as First Squad was declared the winner. He turned up, before his face fell, ears drooping. Lady Green turned to where he was looking at, and frowned.

He was looking at where Lin Chung had been sitting.

And the seat was now empty.

* * *

**AN: Ok, this is a sort of a guide to go with my other story. Decided to publish this one next because it was done. Now, you know that Lin Chung is blind. Dun dun dun!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Panther King:

Panther King knew firsthand what the war could do to people. But he had never expected Twin Masters to take the war so far that each side suffered heavy losses.

He knew that Lin Chung had been close with the panthers that had perished in the war. He was thankful that Panther Queen had not died, unlike how Cheetah King had died during the ambush.

Blindness seemed to be the first of the changes of Lin Chung. After that, he had turned distant…distracted. He didn't change completely and become gloomy…mad, becoming harder to reach.

Yen, Panther King had met him himself, was proud. He was a noble warrior, good fighter, though not as good an archer as Lin Chung. Along with that, he knew that Yen could not possibly hope to compare to Lin Chung's strength and speed, something that he kept secret.

Panther King had trained Lin Chung himself. His mental ability to keep stable was astonishing, something which he supposed kept Lin Chung's sanity since he became blind, and helped him cope with the stress of having to deal with all of the damages of Hidden Kingdom and his…replacement.

As he became blind, most of Big Green had presumed that his fighting skills have gone along with his sight, though he soon proved them wrong, training with the panthers. The panthers are used to fighting in the dark, and Lin Chung was no different.

Lin Chung had improved his Harmonic Energy. After the war, instead of helping people, that will had been replaced with a more urgent need to keep going as Big Green started crumbling at the edges. He was, Panther King mused, the only thing that kept Big Green alive and ongoing.

All crippled heroes and animals had been trained by him to keep up their everyday life, even with their serious injuries. He had healed them the best he could-resulting in him being knocked out cold for nearly a month-and they were grateful to his help.

Something had changed in Lin Chung, and Panther King was not sure if it was good or bad. As Lin Chung passed him, nodding at him, Panther King grinned.

He didn't know the answer, but, for now, it was alright with him.

* * *

**AN: Infinitely bored, so I posted this. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Cheetah Queen:

Cheetah Queen didn't know what to think now about the blind boy. Lin Chung had already kept to himself. In her opinion, she missed having him and Cheetah King to talk to. Especially her brother. She wished it was all a dream and they got to laugh it over.

She looked up now as Lin Chung entered the castle and left to talk to some cheetahs. He had been regularly doing this. She was pleased about this, but something about him was off.

Maybe it was because of the fact that he was blind. Maybe it was because of the fact that most of his family in the Panthers and Cheetahs were killed in the war. Maybe it was because of the fact that he was replaced.

Yen was good, sure, everyone knew that. But Lin Chung's reputation as the finest warrior in Big Green hadn't been tarnished - he had kept up the reputation, sometimes defeating Yen in battle.

Sure, it was a bit scary at how fast he had recovered, but Cheetah Queen felt like he needed that. An urgent sense of needing to go on had encouraged him to help recover Big Green, yet it also distanced him, since Commander Apetrully and most of First Squad had replaced him when they thought him useless as blind.

She knew personally, from talks with Panther Queen, that he had kept a strong hold of the Panther Vision, since it was something accomplished mentally, not physically, so it would technically work if he concentrated hard enough, though she still didn't understand how it worked.

She didn't doubt him in the least, but something had changed drastically in him. He became less afraid of danger, meeting danger head on without even blinking.

Anything that would have normally terrified the whole of Big Green wouldn't even make Lin Chung flinch. He would simply guide them out of the danger and forget it.

Well, not entirely. Suddenly, she found herself comparing Yen and Lin. Both were noble warriors, skilled warriors, though Lin Chung had the advantage of having Harmonic Energy.

Yen had a higher position now. But Lin Chung was still more respected.

She smiled as Lin Chung walked out.

Maybe it would be alright.

* * *

**AN: Ok, 3rd chapter up! Thanks for reading, and, as always, reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
